Reese in California
by PrincessBeautyRose
Summary: Reese, at age 18, visits California and meets a girl.


-1It was 5 30 am. Reese had just boarded the commercial airplane that would take him, Malcolm, and Francis on a vacation to California. The rest of the family wasn't there because Dewey had an ear infection and of course their parents had to stay behind and watch over them. Reese and his brothers stayed in the economy class, lucky Reese got the window seat. One of the last people to board the plane was a girl that caught Reese's eye. Her name was Delilah and Reese felt his heart pound. He forgot he was on an airplane with lots of strangers. All he could see at that moment he first laid eyes on her was her. His eyes followed her as she took her seat across the aisle from him and his brothers. She sat alone and also had the window seat. He was taken by her already. He turned around to face the window however after the plane took off because he didn't want her to catch him gazing at her. Reese and his brother were quiet during the entire plane ride. It was beautiful to see the sunrise a few hours after the plane took off, which was cherry and golden. Finally the plane landed in Los Angeles at 11:30 am. Reese and his two brothers got up and gathered their things after the plane stopped. As soon as Delilah got up from her seat and walked into the aisle, Reese and his brothers entered the aisle also. Reese was directly behind her, the nice scent of her hair welcoming him. Reese followed her through the airplane without saying a word. He followed her as they walked down the gangplank from the aircraft. He followed her into the airport. At the baggage claim, Reese watched her as she picked up her luggage. He wanted to go up to her and talk to her, but he was too shy. After Reese and his brothers got their luggage, a shuttle bus transported them to their hotel.

The three brothers spent most of the day in Los Angeles. The next day they planned to visit Disney Land. That evening they went back to their hotel. Reese asked his older brother if he could swim in the indoor pool. His brother said "yes" and Reese eagerly changed into his bathing suit and went to the pool.

Standing by the side of the pool was Delilah. Reese was stunned, utterly unprepared. But he was also ever so grateful to see her again. What a coincidence! Apparently Reese could tell by the way she dressed that she wasn't going for a swim. She was wearing a white dress. Reese walked up to her, brave as could be. Sexy feisty music played in his mind on his way. "Hi," Reese said, sounding sort of silly. He was nervous as ever, his heart pounding. "Hi," Delilah said, smiling at him. She had long lashes. She was a stunning girl. He knew it was vital to watch what he says carefully. She looks like the sort of girl who would be offended easily. It would be the biggest blunder in the world to him if an insult flew out of his mouth and offended this goddess and drove her away. He felt if he drove her away by saying the wrong words, he would feel disappointed. Don't blow it this time Reese, he told himself firmly. "You look lovely tonight," Reese said. "Why thank you," Delilah said," What's your name?" "Reese," he said," What's yours?" "Delilah," she said. Reese couldn't think of anything further to say. He glanced at the swimming pool. "I'm going for a swim," Reese said," Are you?" "No thanks," Delilah said, smiling at him. Reese could tell from the look in her eyes that she felt heavy sexual feelings for him too. "Why not?" he asked. "I just don't feel like it at this moment," she said. "Alright," Reese said. He thought this was a golden opportunity to show off his excellent swimming skills to this sexy girl. Reese went into the changing room at the corner and emerged into the pool area in his swimming attire. He dove into the swimming pool and accidentally knocked Delilah into the pool with him as he jumped.

As Reese's head popped out of the water, he felt utterly terrible. He knew that he knocked Delilah into the pool as he jumped. He suddenly panicked. What if she didn't know how to swim? He dove into the deep end! Delilah's head popped out of the water a few seconds after Reese. Luckily she could swim also. She climbed out of the pool, squealing in disgust. "My dress has been exposed to chlorine!" Delilah wailed out loud. Her dress was inevitably soaking wet and the dress clinged to her body. Her bra and panties showed right through her dress. Despite being wet, she still looked great to Reese. Reese jumped out of the pool and ran up to her. "Delilah I'm sorry!" Reese cried, desperate. "This was a new dress," Delilah pouted. She burst into tears. She was trembling. Reese handed got his towel and wrapped it around Delilah. "I'm cold," she wailed, still trembling. "Why did you knock me into the swimming pool for?" Delilah demanded angrily, choking up sobs. "You were in my way," Reese snapped. "You should have jumped off the other end of the pool," she cried. "Ha, I hope your dress gets ruined," Reese shot at her," Your so stupid for wearing a dress by the side of a pool anyway!" Delilah sobbed harder. He knew he hurt her and he was glad he did. His mind was full of many thoughts. He didn't know what to do next. So the next thing he did was just an impulse without any thought. He pulled her face close to his and kissed her. The kiss caused Delilah's sobs to subside. They kissed for a few minutes. They pulled apart, remembering they were in a public place. Everyone was staring at them. They began to clap and cheer for them. Reese and Delilah left the room in embarrassment. They stood in the hallway together, nobody was present. They were holding hands. "Delilah, I know I've only known you for a few minutes but I think we really have something going," Reese said. "Me too," Delilah said, smiling. She looked at Reese, her face radiant. "Don't worry about the dress, it could be washed," she assured him. Reese squeezed her hand. He was about to kiss her again, but Delilah said," Reese it's getting late. I better go back to my hotel room. My family will worry." "Okay," Reese said," Where shall me meet again?" "At the lobby where the water fountain is," she said,"Tommorrow morning at 8." "Alright," Reese said. He let go of her hand as she ventured back to her hotel room.


End file.
